harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bartemius Crouch Senior/Archive 1
Date of World Cup Under "Quidditch World Cup" it says that World Cup was a few days after Bertha's memory was modified. But Bertha had already been missing for a while when the World Cup occured, according to the conversation Ludo Bagman had with the Weasleys at the Cup. Sorry I keep forgetting to sign these things. Gwenog Jones 04:29, 1 August 2008 (UTC) WEATHERBY Papa Crouch was put under the Imperius Curse before the Quidditch World Cup and Papa Crouch starts talking to a Weatherby about his son's grades right after he confesses to Harry about what he did so odds are that they sent Crouch to an earlier time when he did have an assistant by the name of Weatherby. Percy is so eager to please that he answers to Weatherby presuming, like his brothers, that Crouch has his name wrong and likely too in awe of the man's position to correct the man. (\\\\) (Vaudree (talk) 02:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC)) Year of Birth It is impossible for Barty Crouch to have been born in 1930 because his mother, Charis Crouch, was born in 1919 (according to the Black Family tree) so this would have meant she gave birth aged 11! Lily Windsor 18:30, 27 January 2009 (GMT) :It has never been confirmed that Charis Black/Crouch is Barty's mother. Though I'm not sure where the 1930 estimate came from... Oread 21:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for replying Oread. Yes, I understand that it has never been confirmed, but on the Wikipedia page it also states that it is most likely Caspar and Charis crouch ARE his parents because Barty jr was the very last of the Crouch line when he died. I just think there are many inconsistencies on the page and I also wish they would give a reference for why they put his birth date at 1930. --Lily Windsor 06:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I can't recall a birthdate ever being mentioned for Crouch Sr, unless there was an estimate as to his age and it was worked out from there. While it is likely that Caspar and Charis are his parents, it is not confirmed, and therefore remains as speculation only. Lastly - the dates from the Black Family Tree are riddled with inaccuracies. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 09:55, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::As Cav said, we can't discount his birthdate being 1930 just because his parents might be Charis and Caspar. But even if they were, there are many inconsistencies in dates on the Black family tree. For instance, we know that Pollux Black was Walburga Black's father, yet he was born in 1912 and she was born in 1925, making him 13 years old when she was born. JKR has said that math is not her "strong suit" and inconsistencies have been noted in the timeline. ::However, I have no idea where the 1930 birthdate came from. The Lexicon page on the Crouch family doesn't have an estimate. If someone can't cite how that estimate was reached, I think it should be removed. Oread 16:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Is it stated anywhere in canon that Barty Jr was the last of the Crouch line? I cannot for the life of me figure out where that assumption came from. 01:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that, found it. This is why citations are necessary. GoF p 708 02:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC)B Last of the Crouch line only means that there is no male to carry on the family name. A son having only daughters who either never produce offspring or only do so within the bounds of marriage tends to end a line. (\\\\) (Vaudree (talk) 03:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC)) Some years are wrong. All of the years on this page are 1 year off according to the story line of the books. :No they are not. The fourth year in GOF takes place starting in August 94 and running through June of 95. Crouch Sr. was killed by his son on May 24, 1995. One month before the third task on June 24. Thanks, --JKoch (Owl Me!) 03:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Has anyone noticed that there's only one quote (the top one)? Butterfly the rabbit 18:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Winky Photo Is that winky photo in the relationships a story board sketch or fan picture? Cuz I heard somwhere that fan pictures are forbidden... I don't know how do change pictures but the winky picture in the relationship section of Bartemius Crouch Jr is from the book chapter images. 00:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's concept artwork from the Goblet of Fire film. - Nick O'Demus 09:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Death date? How exactly have we determined Crouch's death date as 24 May, 1995? It says on chapter 28 that it happened on the "last week of May". We know this was the same day of one of Harry's Transfiguration lessons, which are on Thursdays (see Chapter 22). Internally, the last Thursday in May was the 27th (as one can see in the HPL calendar) and that would be Crouch's death date. Am I missing something? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)